falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Trinity Tower
(mid level) }} Trinity Tower is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Standing at thirty stories tall,Nick Valentine: "Trinity Tower. Thirty stories of Super Mutants." (CompanionNickValentine.txt) Trinity Tower was one of Boston's tallest skyscrapers, located on the south side of Trinity Plaza in West Boston. Trinity Tower was devastated by the Great War but remained standing, and has been damaged further by the subsequent two centuries of exposure to the elements. Layout Large sections of the building are noticeably absent and the tower is infested by mutant hounds and super mutants. Despite this devastation, some computer terminals and elevators still function. Strong and Rex Goodman can be found at the top of the tower, held captive by the super mutants occupying the tower. Notable loot * Melee bobblehead - Found in the cage where Strong and Rex Goodman are being held, at the very top of Trinity Tower. * Macbeth script - Right next to the bobblehead. * Trinity Tower cell key - In a steamer trunk near the prison cell or by talking to Goodman. * Super mutant cowl armor - Ground floor, next to the stairs, behind the counter. * Super mutant waistcloth - From the ground floor go up the stairs and take the elevator up. When it stops exit and immediately make a hard left, dropping down a level into an inactive elevator car. Exit the elevator and look right to find the waistcloth sitting on top of a safe, behind the counter. One will need to pick an Advanced lock or hack a Novice terminal to leave the room. * Super mutant leg guards - From the waistcloth, follow the hallway and go up the collapsed floor. When reaching the top, stop and turn around 180 degrees. There will be a room with stairs. Go up the stairs and turn left. The leg guards are in the back of this room, sitting on a flipped over refrigerator. * Super mutant leg armor - After a second elevator ride, the leg armor will be directly ahead when the elevator doors open, sitting on a counter. * Super mutant heavy armor - At the top of the tower, look left and it is sitting on the floor. * Agatha's dress or Reginald's suit - Reward from the quest Curtain Call, depending on the player character's gender. Notes * There is a weapons workbench at the top where Strong and Rex Goodman are held. * Upon fighting their way up the tower for the first time, the super mutant leader, Fist, will be heard shouting over the speakers, complimenting the Sole Survivor and saying the super mutants they just fought were the weakest of the group. * Trinity Tower is the tallest building in Fallout 4. * Sometimes upon entering the topmost area, Fist will be dead. This is most likely caused by a Vertibird killing him. * The room that Rex and Strong are held in does not have a radio in it despite Rex saying they left one in there. * It is possible to land a vertibird on the roof of Trinity Tower and free Rex and Strong immediately, but the player would be faced with several super mutants (including Fist) before landing. * Doing so will result in the characters being non-interactable until you follow Strong down to the first floor, where the second last quest stage will complete. * A member of the Brotherhood of Steel tried to jump off Trinity Tower, hoping to break the record for highest jump made in a suit of power armor. Unfortunately, he was caught and suspended from his power armor. Appearances Trinity Tower appears only in Fallout 4. It is also mentioned in a question in the Fallout Shelter weekly quest Game Show Gauntlet. Bugs * If the companion fails to enter the second elevator on the way down, they may get stuck in the path between the two elevators. If the player character accepts Strong into their party at the foot of the tower, the companion will not be able to return to the settlement they're sent to, but will stay stuck on that path. To fix that, the player character has to manually retrieve the companion from that spot. (Any companions should be dismissed at the foot of the tower or the problem will be repeated.) ** To avoid that bug, the player character should make sure that the companion is actually on the elevator. * The safe located in the southeast end on the middle level specifies that it is an Expert lock, but may actually require a higher lockpicking skill. Gallery TrinityTower-Base-Fallout4.jpg|Base Trinity_Tower_cell_key.jpg|Trinity Tower cell key FO4 Trinity Tower2.jpg FO4 melee bobblehead.jpg Trinity Tower and Signage.jpg FO4 Trinity Tower Art Book.jpg|Concept art Fo4 Trinity Tower Lobby Art.png|Concept art for the lobby References Category:Boston buildings Category:Fallout Shelter mentioned-only locations es:Torre Trinity ru:Тринити-тауэр uk:Трініті-тауер zh:三一塔